


Just Relax

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Challenge, F/M, Fluff, and i think you're pretty, but i think you'll regret this in the morning, gimli is awesome, legolas thinks that you're pretty, you are definitely pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle for Helms Deep was over. Victory is the cause for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is just inspired by the Legolas and Gimli drinking scene! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [I do not own The Lord Of The Rings, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

The night was quite lively in the halls. There was laughter as opposed to the screams of the battle that echoed a few nights ago. No one would ever forget that terror but they could not dwell on it forever. Tonight would be to unwind and celebrate a victory with comrades. The smell of pipe-weed and freshly brewed ale filled the air. You always thought it smelt odd but the combination always affected your mind into thinking clearly. You were walking across the room when you bumped into Legolas,

“Watch yourself!” You exclaimed as you almost dropped your ale. Legolas looked at you and was amazed at how beautiful you looked. He hadn’t seen you properly after the war since you had fallen asleep straight after. You waved your free hand in front of the Woodland prince,

“Legolas, did you even hear me?” you asked. Legolas returned from his gaze and cleared his throat,

“Of course I did.” He replied. By the table there was the hearty laugh of Gimli, who drank with his newfound friends. You turned to where the noise emanated from,

“He seems to be having a good time.” you laughed. Legolas nodded,

“Indeed, in fact, Gimli challenged you to a drinking game.” He told you. You straightened out your dress and nudged Legolas in the chest,

“Well then, it would be rude of me to decline such an invitation.” You winked. Legolas looked at you,

“I do not think that you could withstand such competition.” He doubted. You raised an eyebrow and turned to him,

“I am not a petty Woodland Elf like you. I have been raised by a Wizard and so I am a far better drinker.” You teased. Legolas stared into your wide (e/c) eyes and folded his arms,

“I do not doubt your ability to drink but rather to stand. You’ve had one too many flagons of ale this night.” He stated. You laughed at him and then walked into the direction of Gimli. You placed your flagon on the table with a mighty force and looked the dwarf in the eye,

“I accept your challenge dwarf!” you smiled. Gimli, who was already drunk, chuckled and Éomer brought forward two cups of ale. Legolas stood by a column and watched you chug down the remains of your first tankard. Aragorn walked by and, upon seeing Legolas, joined him for a brief moment,

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Legolas asked when his best friend stood beside him. Aragorn shook his head,

“I do not have the heart, so soon after a battle.” He replied. Legolas remembered his kin who fell at the battle of Helms Deep and felt a sadness swell in him. Aragorn noticed his silence and smiled gently,

“Why aren’t you drinking? I would have thought that you and Gimli would compete.” He wondered. Legolas chuckled softly and pointed at the table in front,

“How can I, when my seat is being taken by her majesty?” he asked in return. Aragorn turned his gaze and saw (y/n) raising her glass proudly,

“For Middle Earth!” You cheered. Aragorn laughed and noticed Gandalf on the other side of the room,

“I’m going to speak with Gandalf.” He told Legolas with a soft pat on the shoulder. Legolas nodded,

“I’m going to wait here until she passes out.” he replied and Aragorn left to follow the wizard.


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps drinking with Gimli wasn't the best idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just a bit of fluff that I whipped up in a blender with some sugar and, possibly, ale brewed in Rohan. :)
> 
> [I do not own The Lord Of The Rings, characters or you]  
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

You woke up to a splitting headache and immediately regretted taking up Gimli’s challenge. Whatever were you thinking? You asked yourself while rubbing your head. It was only then that you realised that the ale may not be the sole cause of your pain. You remembered what had occurred in the night with Pippin and the Palantir and how you had seen your father beckon you to the darkness. 

You turned to the window and saw a pale ray of light. It was very early morning and you sighed as you looked up at the ceiling. You closed your eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Sinking back into the warm sheets, you were almost comfortable … until your door was knocked on. 

“(Y/n)?” Aragorn called from the other side – (knock, knock) –, “Are you awake?” he asked. You heaved a very annoyed sigh at the future King. It was obvious that Aragorn was trying to be both gentle and wake her up, but his pounding sounded like drums hammering the wood. The growing threat of Mordor made sleeping in seem more unlikely. 

“I am now…” You replied sluggishly and the pounding stopped.

“Good. Get dressed and come to the throne room immediately.” Aragorn instructed and you heard his footsteps draw away from your door. You rolled your eyes,

“But it’s too early.” You groaned to yourself and began heaving your tired body out of bed. Donning your (f/c) robe, which Gandalf bought some years back, you made your way down the hall with much haste. In the throne room you met with Gandalf, Théoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin. 

You gave a curt nod to the Kings as you walked over to Legolas with a yawn. You caught a slightly disapproving glance from Gandalf. His message said to ‘get dressed’ but this was the best that you could manage at sunrise without running late. The wizard didn’t say anything on the matter for they were all very pressed with what Pippin saw in the palantir,

“He told Sauron nothing of the ring. A fool, but an honest fool he remains.” Gandalf said. 

“(Y/n), you touched it too. What did you see?” Pippin asked. You felt your throat go dry and glanced at Gandalf before answering the Hobbit,

“It was no different to what you saw or felt. I saw Minas Tirith burn and the tomb of my mother.” You replied, which wasn’t a complete lie. 

It was soon decided that Gandalf would ride for the White City to warn them along with Pippin. Théoden returned to his business, Aragorn and Gimli disappeared for breakfast and Gandalf took the Hobbits to prepare for the journey. You yawned again and turned away to return to your room, hoping to get dressed properly.

“Keep it to yourself then.” Legolas snapped. You squinted at this sudden change in attitude,

“What has gotten your bow in a knot?” you asked. 

“I know you saw something else when you touched the palantir. You were not yourself in that moment nor after and it was not because of the ale.” He explained. You couldn’t help but laugh at him,

“I was fairly intoxicated last night. Even I’m not sure what I saw.” You said. Legolas stared at you with an unchanged expression; he wasn’t buying it.

“I thought that you trusted us enough to tell the truth.” He said with disappointment laced in his voice.

“Listen, I trust you with my life but I cannot tell you what I saw last night.” You told him honestly. 

“Why?”

“I just can’t tell you.” You repeated with a slight shake of your head.

“Then I will continue to worry about you.” Legolas stated and walked off. You sighed and rolled your eyes at the Woodland prince as he left. Worry is an understatement Legolas, you thought to yourself as she walked to her room. 

Finally dressed in something practical, you dashed to the kitchen to join Aragorn and Gimli for breakfast. Éomer was also there with a flask of water,

“How are you feeling?” he asked with a smirk. You grabbed a plate and tossed everything you saw onto it,

“Absolutely starving.” You answered as you walked over to them. You sat on the table and chewed hungrily on the bread. Gimli gave a hearty laugh,

“You drink and eat like a dwarf. Gandalf taught you well!” he praised. Aragorn chuckled and handed you some water,

“Take it easy, this is no competition.” He grinned. You swallowed a mouthful of water,

“You have not met my stomach.” You told him and chewed hungrily again.


End file.
